


(麥夏) 背德與叛逆

by erroro404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, holmescest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro404/pseuds/erroro404
Summary: ＊ooc/au＊年齡操作（麥18/夏15）＊夏跳級和麥一起高中畢業。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, 麥夏
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

「後天就是畢業舞會了，明天找好舞伴穿得好看的，下課。」

鐘聲響起，原本安靜的班別再次熱鬧起來， 每個人都在討論舞會的一切，當中最為重要的就是舞伴。

但這熱鬧討論的氣紛中並不包含福爾摩斯兄弟，一直趴在桌子沒有動靜的弟弟和坐姿端正的哥哥，由始至終他們週邊都充滿與世隔絕的氣場。

「Mike,別告訴我你會參加這種魚缸派對。」Sherlock並沒有抬頭，聲音帶著剛睡醒的沙啞。

「別忘記我是學級第一，brother mine.我需要當畢業生代表致辭。」Mycroft默默收拾好書本放進手提包中，順手也把Sherlock的提包拿起站起來。「起來，今天要回家了，媽咪要求過。」

「哼，無聊透頂。」Sherlock一臉不情願的站起身，打著哈欠跟在Mycroft身後，才15歲的他和18歲的哥哥相比身高還是相差了一些，他還是需要抬頭才能看到他的臉， 踮著腳才能平視。

「你再不早睡就沒法長高了，Sherly。」Mycroft看著弟弟的黑眼圈，心中默默決定把Sherlock在研究的「 荷爾蒙香水成分及成效分析」課題解決掉，雖然他不是理科但是這種分析資料的小事還是太簡單了，倒是課題選得微妙。

有了喜歡的人想吸引對方嗎。原來已經到了情竇初開年紀？

「你才18歲就已經和魯迪叔叔一樣成了老頭，別想動我的課題。」Sherlock 扁著嘴心裡明白對方心思，加快腳步走在前面卻保待一定距離。「走快點，老頭子。」

Sherlock走在樹蔭之下轉頭看著後面的Mycroft。四肢因正值發育時期抽高而需得纖細，碎光打在他的白哲的皮膚上發發，藍綠色的眼睛在光線折射下在像玻璃透明。

Sherlock就像鑽石一般的堅硬，再微弱的光也能折射出更多光芒。

Mycroft微微失神，默不作聲跟上去。

他把這幕小心翼翼存放在記憶宮殿的深處，然後鎖上門 。

Sherlock將永遠會是他內心最軟的一塊。

也是他最扭曲令人作嘔的慾望。

* * *

是夜，福爾摩斯家的客廳迎來久違的溫暖，兩兄弟與其母親圍坐其中。兩兄弟因為母親在場而沒有像在學院裡一樣鬥嘴，但是言語之間明嘲暗諷卻沒有少，母親在一旁聽著等到合適的時間再開口。

「我的Sherly和Mikey，後天就是舞會了對吧，西裝媽媽早已經訂好了，可是你們的女伴已經找到了嗎？」母親看著兩兄弟，而言兩兄弟不約而同躲開母親視線。「你們不會要告訴我，你們三年來都沒有交到女性朋友，只因你們可愛的“金魚論”？」

「媽咪，我當然有交到朋友。」Mycroft不自覺坐直身子，強逼自己面對母親關愛的眼神。

「你的“朋友”是指借作業的還是巴結你的？」Sherlock一臉不屑，手中的抱枕被揉捏得變形。「你明明不喜歡他們。」

Mycroft當然不喜歡，但其他人對他來説除了更關乎未來地位關系，他早已決定代替魯迪叔叔的位置了。

Mycroft皺著眉，伸出手想搭在Sherlock的手上安撫對方，也不意外的被拍走。

「Sherlock，你我都知道社交的重要性，你當初選擇跳級也跟我們保證你已經長大了。」

「跳級只代表我高智商！我從沒説過我長大了這種話！都是你們多想！」

「Sherlock!」「Sherly!」

Sherlock氣得站起來，沖回房間，獨留二位親人無奈至極。母親和他都不再開口，Mycroft靜靜看著手中的茶杯，聽見母親的喃喃細語。

「是我的錯……」

「不是，媽咪，Sherlock只是叛逆期。」Mycroft不敢看向母親，想必其神情必定非常悲傷，他放向茶杯也站起身。「我會和Sherlock談談，媽咪你早點休息。」

當Mycroft走到門邊時，母親説了句話令他停頓一陣子。

「Sherly從小只聽你，所以…Mycroft……」

只有認真的時侯母親才會叫對名字。

「 盡我所能。」

* * *

Mycroft從客廳走上樓，他彿彷能看見記憶中的Sherlock從他身邊跑過，從孩童的身型慢慢變幻成現實中的形象，然後消失在Sherlock的房門前。

「Mike!」 「Mike!」 「Mike!」

Mycroft前站在房門前，手搭在門把上卻沒有任何行動。

這扇門就像Sherlock的心防，是Mycroft不能越過的線。

雖然他們在學院裡表面上依舊是親密的兄弟，但只有兩人之間知道他們遠沒有像時侯那樣親密。從Mycroft知道自己扭曲的思想後，他希望疏遠Sherlock 。可是Sherlock卻像發現了什麼似的，決定跳級跟上Mycroft一起完成學業。

他一直小心翼翼，不對Sherlock有更過多的關心。他的弟弟情商不足可是不代表他是傻子，單是Mycroft開始有疏遠對方的心，Sherlock當時馬上發現了而且吵了一架。

他們吵完後不了了之，最終冷戰了半年，彼此互不採或是更多是Sherlock對他的冷漠。Mycroft如他所願得到了疏遠的結果，但他的內心卻越發寂寞，那是知識沒法填滿的寂寞，會把他逼瘋的黑洞，名為Sherlock的暴風暴把他的思維宮殿攪渾，背德的枷鎖一層一層架在他的內心。

Sherlock有時開玩笑説你真的有心嗎？對人永遠像冰山一樣冷漠毫無感情。

但Mycroft知道他的心只為Sherlock而熾熱跳動。不論是Sherlock演繹時每次落敗的樣子還是在學校有求於他的樣子，或是在理科課霹靂啪啦講理論目中無人的樣子，全部都被他視作寶貝鎖在深處。

他知道Sherlock這輩都是他軟肋。

他最後還是妥協了，他沒法忍受兄弟對他不理不採，就算和他吵架也總好過此。他選擇向Sherlock道歉，像當年的一樣站在門外沒有進去。

「Sherly，我知道你還沒睡。」

「你知道那些話不是指責你。」

「滾開，Mike.」

「我已經18歲，未來還會上大學，以後就會代替叔叔的位置，而你還是15歲，還有很多時間學習…」

「夠了！」門突然打開，Sherlock生氣的盯著Mycroft。「你到底想怎樣！你明明應該是最理解我的人！」

Mycroft抿住嘴，下意識舔起下唇。Sherlock知道他親愛的哥哥心虛了，也許哥哥並沒有想象中的不理解自己，相反是太過理解想為自己好才想控制在一切。

兩人就在門邊僵持不久，Mycroft先開口，「讓我進去，等下媽咪要睡了。」

Sherlock依舊盯著他哥哥幾秒，轉身就撲向床上，不再理會後面的哥哥。Mycroft摸索著門邊上兩人三年前的身高刻印，慢慢地走進房間鎖上門。

他趁著Sherlock他不注意的時候，把房間外觀記下來。自從當年吵架後，Sherlock他不再給任何人進房間，母親也不行。

Mycroft已經三年沒進來，這三年房間的混亂度以幾何級別的上升，如不是有母親盯著Sherlock不時打掃，相信房間只剩下床是可以坐的地方。

牆上的笑臉，被便利貼貼滿的化學表，散落一地的手稿。

一切都帶著Sherlock的風格。

Mycroft把地上的手稿收拾起來放好後，靜靜地把椅子拉到床邊，就像當年他為Sherlock講睡前故事般。而Sherlock則從平躺看對方在乾嘛，扭身捲緊被子變成背對Mycroft，大有我不想聽的意思。

Mycroft沒忍住嘴角笑了，Sherlock依舊如此，可自己已經回不去了。 

「Sherly，我只想你知道我永遠陪在你身邊。」

「騙人。」Sherlock的聲音含糊不清，「你身邊都是金魚在打轉，你也從不拒絕他們。」

「可是也只有我陪你在實驗室到晚上， 出事的時候有我幫你善後，我從沒丟下過你。」

「騙人！我都不知道你要當畢業生代表，還要參加狗屁的舞會，母親還已經訂好西裝！」Sherlock 咆哮著像一頭受傷的小獸，「而我什麼都不知道！」

Mycroft揉起眉頭，「…咳咳西裝的母親的主意，而代表這件事不就入學的時候註定了嗎？你不可能不知道。」

「我當然知道，我是指 你都可以拒絕。」

Mycroft嘆了口氣，他弟弟的佔有慾還是和小時候一樣，但他不討厭。他看伸手想揉揉他弟弟的頭髮，卻在一時之間停下來。

他更想觸碰他露出的脖子。

Mycroft 猛地站了起來，椅子在地上劃過而發出刺耳的聲音，他不能留在這裡了。

「我們那晚致辭完就回實驗室。」

「啥？」Sherlock顯然被他哥哥的失常嚇到，從床上坐了起來。但Mycroft已經在門邊，他沒辦法看到Mycroft的表情。

「只要把西裝換下來媽咪才不會知道我們偷跑，到時候就在樹蔭小道等我。」

語畢Mycroft就沖忙打開門走了，留下Sherlock看著門口發呆。

「…Mike....」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

隔天早上，Sherlock從床上醒來，正打算如往常一樣閉著眼走向盥洗室，卻忘了昨天Mycroft把椅子放於床邊，Sherlock一起床就被絆倒摔到地上，這下子也不需要用水清醒了。

「Mycroft——」Sherlock咬牙切齒咆哮著，但是Mycroft並沒有像往常一樣出現。

難得Mycroft沒有跑來關心，真是特別的一天。

Sherlock走進盥洗室進行打理，正刷著牙的他眼角瞄到櫃上的荷爾蒙香水，伸出手搖了。

嘖嘖，沒多沒少，Mycroft果然對這沒興趣。

Sherlock洗刷完，把香水罐轉了轉，最後還是放下來。雖然已經分析完成分剩下就是實測效果了，只是他還沒有想好實驗對像。

也許明天是好地方，科學家就要有實踐精神。

當Sherlock下樓經過客廳時，發現母親訂下的西裝早已送到並掛起來打理好，不意外的Mycroft的西裝是一套淺灰三件套，配上藍色的領帶和口袋巾。這套西裝比起他舊的更為貼身，看來Sherlock在他身邊實施的節食效果有成效。倒是令人意外的是領帶夾竟然用Sherlock親手做的生日禮。

當時Sherlock第一次進行鑄造實驗，而當時Mycroft也剛好有第一套自己的西裝，Sherlock就自己給他做了小配件。雖然形狀有點扭曲，但Sherlock把他拋光打磨並親手刻上MH ，泛著電鍍藍光的它依舊算得上是藝術品。

Sherlock還記得Mycroft打開盒子看到領帶夾的樣子，明顯開心想笑卻強忍裝無事樣子真是欠揍。

「沒想到他還留著…還以為丟了呢。」Sherlock碎唸著轉身往飯廳走去，他並不在意他的西裝長什麼樣子，反正他的身材穿什麼都好看。

但飯廳中不見Mycroft的身影，也不見Mycroft用餐完畢的樣子，只有母親為他準備早餐，Sherlock扁扁嘴，看來今天到明天都不是好日子。

「Sherly，Mikey對你做什麼事那樣生氣。」母親把早餐放在桌上，摸摸他兒子的頭，「整間房子都聽見你的鬼叫聲了。」

「Mycroft去哪了。」Sherlock拒絕回答自己被椅子絆倒的事，拿起叉子品嘗母親做的早餐，雖然都是Sherlock喜歡的品項，但還是Mycroft親手做更適合他的味蕾。

「當然是去學校彩排了，親愛的，要來點奶茶嗎？」

「黑咖啡，兩顆糖，謝謝媽咪。只有Mycroft才喜歡奶茶。」Sherlock抬頭看著窗外，灰暗的雲層在訴說著快將下雨的事實，而雨架上Mycroft的雨傘卻沒有帶走。

「啊哈，有理由了。」

當母親端著咖啡出來，Sherlock已經不在位置上，用餐到一半的盤子下壓著一張紙條。

「MH忘帶傘，去去就回。--SH」

「唉，兩兄弟都沒令人法省心。」母親無奈的拿起咖啡喝起來，打算繼續編寫她的書去。

* * *

當Sherlock來到學校禮堂之時，Mycroft正從舞台上下來，看來他錯過兄長的彩排。Mycroft一臉驚訝的看著突然出現的Sherlock，他沒有想過對方會來這種場合，但現在的他沒法抽身，還需要和工作人員確認事情。

Mycroft只能對Sherlock指向角落的座位示意著在一旁等他，Sherlock也只能聳聳肩乖乖走過去坐下，他不知道Mycroft面對這群金魚要花多少時間，他出門忘記帶自己的筆記，這得令Sherlock無法靠寫研究打發時間，剩下的選擇就是演算別人來歷，演算對像就選Mycroft身邊的人吧。

當他已經喬好位置打算好好演算時，有人就坐上他身邊的空位。他皺著眉不太喜歡有人離他那樣近，可是別沒選擇只能忍住，誰叫這裡是公眾場合。

「嘿，你就是那個冰山男的怪胎弟弟吧。」旁邊的男生對Sherlock搭話起來，Sherlock不得瞄向男生，是個黑頭髮平頭的男生。Sherlock對於沒興趣的人都沒有太大印像，但是這個男的他印像深刻。

隔壁班的Jim Moriarty，除了文科外數學理科都滿分的學級第二，把Sherlock 變成第三名。

「冰山男？怪胎弟弟？天殺的，外人眼中到底我們兄弟到底是什麼樣子。」

「還能交流的冰山男，行為不受控的怪胎弟弟，你要吃嗎？」Jim從手中的紙袋拿出一顆蘋果給Sherlock但他不領情，Jim也無所謂拿回來，「很意外冰山男讓你出現在這種場合。」

「什麼意思，學級第三不能出現彩排場合嗎？」Sherlock有點不爽，聽起來就像他是他哥的寵物一樣。

Jim看到他不爽的樣子一下子來趣味了，他傾身靠近Sherlock。「誰都知道你就是個反社會瘋子，連裝都不裝，大家都怕極你了。」

「智商水平不同我為什麼要裝作和他們交好？」Sherlock不能理解為何每個人都希望他裝作普通人的樣子，像Mycroft原本更有本事不屑別人，但他卻選擇和他們“和平”相處。

當Sherlock講一大串名詞或是演算的時侯，普通人都只會用一種看神經病的眼神看他 。

因為不能理解所以才會驚恐害怕。

與其每次都受傷，不如一開始就不接觸。

15歲的他還是太幼嫩，天真的想著世界上還有Mike。

「呵呵…好想滅了你的一切，然後看冰山男會不會露出難過的神情。」Jim笑起來，他的眼神令Sherlock不太舒服令他想閃躲。

突然有人後背雙手搭在Sherlock的肩上讓Sherlock靠後，他抬頭一看正是自己兄長。

「 Jim Moriarty，請你不要再靠近了，令弟只是虛歲15。」Mycroft臉上掛著笑容，但Sherlock知道他不如表情一樣友善，相反是非常生氣。

「ohoh，別沖動，我對小孩可沒興趣。」Jim連忙舉起手，一臉無辜的笑道，「我可不像你。」

Mycroft沒有説話可他的臉色變得非常難看，他拉起Sherlock就往禮堂外走去。

他拉著Sherlock的一直走卻毫無方向，最後由Sherlock反拉住Mycroft才令他停下。

依舊是那條小道上，天氣卻灰濛濛快要下雨了。

「你是在生氣什麼，Mike？你們的對話又是什麼意思。」Sherlock抬頭，他不太理解為何Mycroft要説自己沒滿15。

「……我以為他對你有興趣。」Mycroft再一次舔起下唇，「他有點特殊。」

「所以，他是GAY。那你呢？」聰明的Sherlock馬上明白前因後果，可是他還是不理解Jim最後一句。「就算你是GAY我們還是兄弟，我自己就是無性戀。」

Mycroft不願説更多，表情有點扭曲，「別問了，這不是什麼重要的事，回家吧。」

「那什麼是重要的？」

you.Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft欲言又止，最終還是沒有開口。剛好開始下起雨，那雨點滴在他的眼角，在臉頰上劃出一條彷佛如淚痕般的痕跡。

Sherlock被他表情有點驚到而愣在原地，連Mycroft拿走他手上的雨傘也沒發現。

誰可以令Mike露出那樣心碎的表情？

「走吧，等下可是雷雨。」

兩人肩並肩撐著傘，一路上都沒有説話而回到家，而Sherlock馬上就沖回房間。

明明只要回頭看一眼，他一路思考的答案就呼之欲出。

Mycroft半邊濕透，而Sherlock上身卻還是乾爽的。 。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

從學校回來後，Sherlock沖回房間的行為令他覺得非常不安，他擔心自己對Sherlock慾望這事曝光，他還沒準備好把自己內心切開給Sherlock看。

  


可是現在他更需要洗一個澡。

  


他把濕透的校服脫下來，在路過客廳的時候發現留言板寫著母親的留言。母親因工作臨時有事只能先離開，回來的時間不確定讓兄弟們自己解決晚餐。回家時間都不確定，大約是哪台超級計算機出了問題才需要母親那強大的計算能力幫忙。

  


他嘆了口氣，沒想到還要自己解決晚餐，一想到今天的事和明天的致辭他就頭痛，Mycroft最大願望明明是一動不動動腦子就好，但人生道路卻事與願違。

  


走進盥洗室把浴缸放滿熱水，他需要泡澡解壓。 刷洗過身體後的Mycroft慢慢的坐下，水淹過胸前、肩、脖子，最終水漫過他的頭部。

  


如Sherlock所説，他的確可以選擇不當代表演講致辭，只是在老師詢問意見時一時鬼迷心竅答應了。也許再如何成熟穩重，他還是會帶有青年人的虛榮心和想被注視的感覺。

  


想被Sherlock注視。

  


也許明天過後，他們兄弟就會各散東西或是一切如常，不論如何對Mycroft而言，他的童年正式結束。

  


對Sherlock的慾望渴望 ，一切都要停止。

  


而致辭，也是對Sherlock、對自己的致辭。

  


把他們鎖起來才是對彼此好。

  


  


肺裡的氧氣早就消耗完了，但Mycroft還是不起來，近乎窒息的感覺似乎能令他內心的背德感有所減少。

  


  


突然一隻手捉住Mycroft的手臂想把他拉出水面，Mycroft被嚇得嗆了一大口水，一直不停咳嗽著。

  


「咳！Sherlock！…咳咳！」Mycroft不用張眼也知道是誰，也就他弟弟會不敲門就進來。

  


「我可不想明天早上看到死屍，Mike。」Sherlock雙手抱胸，「從我進來你已經在水裡到現在，你在水裡泡了整整1分鐘48秒。而你也沒有水中訓練，再閉氣下去只會窒息減少腦細胞。我不排除你想輕生或是想體驗當一條金魚。」

  


「這不代表你可以直接進來，Sher…」Mycroft等呼吸平穩後把眼皮上的水抹掉，他原本的句子也在張開眼看清Sherlock的樣子而掐斷。

  


「老天！你脫光站在這裡做什麽！」Mycroft連忙拿起一旁的毛巾圍著下身走出浴缸，不論是被看還是看Sherlock，再看下去他另外的兄弟就要控制不住了。

  


「如你所見我需要洗澡！我也濕身了！」Sherlock看著他狼狽的樣子以為對方害羞了，明明10歲時Mycroft都是幫他刷背的兄長。「你是看到我的比你大而不好意思了嗎？」

  


「！！Sherlock！！」Mycroft氣得不行，他可沒想過同一天上午被Sherlock逼問得很難堪，現在更被他調戲一番。嘴角的Fu都要出口了，最終還是收回去。

  


他可是一位紳士。

  


老天，還是快點離開這裡，不管是哪邊都需要冷靜。

  


「Mike!晚餐我想吃培根意大利面。」Sherlock像看不到兄弟的狼狽，泡進對方的熱水當中享受起來。而Mycroft怒盯了他一眼，拿著衣服出去了。

  


等Mycroft關上門，Sherlock也確定對方走遠，人背靠浴缸向下滑和他哥如出一轍的方法在浴缸閉氣。

  


像這樣他就能成為Mike。

  


像這樣他就能知道什麽最重要了嗎。

  


  


咕嚕咕嚕、氣泡一個一個破掉。

  


  


  


Mycroft一邊處理食材一邊打理思維宮殿，對他來説一心二用還是簡單的， 只是當他發現好幾次快切到手跟把糖視作鹽巴，他承認打理有關Sherlock的事不可能一心二用。

  


Mycroft又嘆氣了， 聽說嘆氣越多越容易掉髮，而Sherlock就是兇手。

  


他弟弟上午問完那些事還能沒心沒肺開玩笑，也許他真的沒發現？那個愣在原地只不過是沒看過自己難過而已。

  


當他完成料理後，Sherlock也洗完澡了。只穿著浴袍頂著毛巾出來，全身上下還是濕的根本沒有擦乾就穿上，無視著哥哥生氣的眼神的入座，頭髮上的水一直滴在餐桌上。

  


「Sherly，媽咪不在就做反對了吧。」Mycroft忍著翻白眼沖動，把手上的意大利面放在Sherlock面前，然後拿起他頭上的毛巾幫他擦頭髮 。「在宿舍也沒見過你這樣跑出來。」

  


Sherlock 慢條斯理的吃起義大利面，享受他在10歲前曾享有的服務。「因為這是家裡，我還15歲只是孩子。」

  


「得了吧。」Mycroft把Sherlock的頭髮擦乾後把毛巾拿開，而他這角度剛好Sherlock的脖子和鎖骨。

  


夠了Mycroft！

  


Mycroft突然沒有勇氣和Sherlock同台吃飯，他選擇轉身去客廳，從那裡他能看到Sherlock是否吃完飯而又不會因為太近而繼續曝露任何情報。

  


當Sherlock以為Mycroft要坐在旁邊一起吃，卻看見對方走去客廳而停下用餐。「你不吃哦？」

  


「我還不餓。」

  


「Mike你今天很奇怪你知道嗎。」Sherlock 回頭繼續吃，原本是他喜歡的口味也變得索然無味。

  


Mycroft坐在沙發上對面就是母親訂製的西裝和飯廳位置，Sherlock的修長 燕尾服，黑白修身穿在Sherlock身上一定很輝眼。Mycroft不自覺把剛剛看到的身體數據套在眼前的西裝，發現Sherlock又長大了一點。

  


西裝定做從來都需要量身體，他和Sherlock都住校母親當然不會知道數據，那都是Mycroft給的，連服裝設計也是他弄的，而言Sherlock不會相信，説是媽媽訂他還會接受。

  


Mycroft撐著下巴笑了，這種事Sherlock不在意所以才給他機會了，用這種方式表達他的愛意。

  


「你一下傷心一下開心，所謂的冰山都是假的吧。」一杯熱奶茶遞到Mycroft的身旁，「 蜂蜜減半，我還記很你牙齦發炎的樣子，是時候預約醫生了吧。」

  


「謝謝關心，只是敏感牙齒沒大礙好嗎。」Mycroft接過奶茶，而Sherlock則窩在對面沙發，看起母親寫到一半的手稿，Mycroft也只能拿起平板處理明天的事。

  


兩人之間氣氛再次平靜下來，窗外還是下著雨，滴滴答答的聲音配上數字組合，Sherlock開始有睡意但他不想睡，他把筆記本蓋在臉上向Mycroft搭話。

  


「Mike，你知道嗎？」

  


「知道什麼？」

  


「你説致辭完我們就去實驗室。」

  


「正如我所説，所以你多帶衣服不然西裝會沾到味道。」

  


「可是代表生要領舞。」

  


  


  


「你明明只會跳華爾滋。 」

  


  


小時候和我跳過只有一首。

  


  


「Mike你有女伴了嗎，那個女的會很特別嗎？」

  


會特別到Mike會有難過的樣子，因為畢業嗎？

  


  


  


「所以你會跳嗎？」

  


  


所以你會丟下我嗎。

  


心裡酸酸的，這算什麼呢。

  


  


「我不會領舞也不會有舞伴。」

  


  


  


他聽見從沙發上起身聲音，接著一條毛毯蓋在身上， 腳步聲漸遠。

  


今晚福爾摩斯兄弟註定睡不好。

  


  


TBC

  


  



	4. Chapter 4

日出之時，Mycroft的生理時鐘已經叫醒了他。時間從不等人，Mycroft也不得起床打扮自己，早上還是要先去學校處理手續，下午再和Sherlock一起去禮堂。  


  


畢竟那套西裝沒有他在Sherlock一定穿得亂七八糟。

  


Mycroft停在Sherlock房門前一陣子，確定房間裡沒有動靜他還在睡就轉身下樓了。15歲的身體還在發育，他不介意Sherlock再睡一陣子。

  


他在廚房先做自己的早餐——特製鬆餅。要是母親或是弟弟在場一定鐵著臉覺得甜得牙齒痛，可是Mycroft不在乎他認為只要再刷一次牙就好。

  


他只是久違的緊張了，其實講稿內容其實他寫了兩份。

  


一份正常到有點悶但符合人們對他的印象，而另一份是則是簡單卻是對Sherlock有所暗示。

  


今天是人類們認為值得紀錄的特別日子，他也希望留下什麽回憶，大概是Sherlock因為聽到講稿而驚慌失措的表情之類。

  


Mycroft可以記得一切直到哪天老去，思維宮殿也撐不住了，他也希望還記得那間上鎖的房間。

  


  


當Mycroft做完Sherlock的早餐，Sherlock還是沒有下樓。他只好默默的放進冰箱給對方留言。當他經過那套燕尾服時停下來思考好一陣子，最終還是掀起它袖子。

  


在袖扣上，輕輕的，落下一個吻。

  


  


  


那是Sherlock眼睛的顏色。

  


  


\------------------------------------------------------- 

  


當Mycroft在學校解決完文件手續已經快下午，他和Sherlock正式畢業，而大學寄來入學證明Mycroft也拿到書。

  


事實上留給Mycroft和Sherlock相處的時間不多，因為那是一所封閉式教學的大學，而親戚不得隨意訪問，也就代表著他只有聖誕節跟暑假有機會回家， 取決與於當時世界動向。

  


母親當然知道他的決定，也支持他進入官僚體制中，而Sherlock再次被他蒙在鼓裡。他可不希望Sherlock再來一次“跳級”，這間大學是政府部門開設的，Sherlock跟著進來那他的努力就白費了。

  


他愛Sherlock做自己的樣子。他需要做的只是在他背後控制好一切，觀察他保護他。

  


他不知道Sherlock未來想成為什麼，但沒什麼工作比成為一名幕後政府更能保護他的弟弟不是嗎。

  


在回去的路上，Mycroft碰見戴著墨鏡Jim和校花Irene，他們已經穿好正裝，在一群學生當中看起來特別閃耀。遠處的他們看到Mycroft時就耳語一番後彼此哈哈大笑。Mycroft 覺得納悶，Jim又在説冰山男的梗了吧，託他的福Sherlock在最後一天知道了。

  


「喲Mycroft，我期待你晚上的表現啊。」Jim笑著把墨鏡往上提拍了拍Mycroft的手臂，像他們是老朋友似的。「一定很出色。」

  


「我也很期待你主持樣子。」Mycroft躲開Jim進一步的身體接觸同時向Irene點頭示好。傳聞大家都叫“the woman“ 姣好身材跟奔放的性格直接令她成為校花，只是每個和她交往過的都少不了變成M。

  


「兩兄弟都如傳聞一樣優秀。」Irene掩嘴笑著，「有需要我也可以免費幫你們上課，沒有痛過如何成為真正的男人呢。我對調教優秀的男孩很有興趣。」

  


「我們對這種遊戲沒有興趣，也不許對我的兄弟出手。我想你我都不想看到我的”不必要“手段。」 轉瞬間 Mycroft的臉變得更冷， 他看著Irene的眼神不再有半分溫度。

  


開他玩笑是可以，但Sherlock不行。

  


Irene有點被Mycroft眼神嚇倒，但是一旁的Jim卻一邊拍她的肩一邊大笑起來。

  


「哈哈哈哈哈!我就跟妳過冰山男他開不起玩笑了！雖然我還想和你多談，但是作為主持的我們要早點到禮堂哈哈。」Jim曲起手讓Irene環上去，經過Mycroft旁邊時他説了句話，然後把墨鏡戴上頭也不回了。

  


  


  


「我要燒灼你的心,Mycroft。」

  


  


  


  


只留下Mycroft一直猜疑這句話的含意而久久不能自拔。

  


  


  


TBC

  



	5. Chapter 5

當Mycroft出門後，Sherlock就從房間出來。他讀過Mycroft的留言後把冰箱裡早餐拿出來，溫度並沒有變很低他就直接吃了，他今天也有事要辦。

他昨晚用網路查過了離家最近的花店和甜品，房間裡電腦有Mycroft的帳號所以他也知道他的行程，動作快的話買完回家他可以裝根本沒出門過。

噢我真是個天才。

他們兩兄弟對於這天都假裝不在意，但都偷偷的為彼此準備驚喜。

一路上走到花店裡，他向店家訂了花説晚上送到學校再拿，他拿著一大束花回家還是沒地方放。Sherlock沒忘他哥是個植物殺手，所以後續照顧打理的事都交媽咪處理，心意有到就好了。

下一站他來到甜品店，面對滿櫃的高糖高熱量高脂肪的甜點們，Sherlock原本要買Mycroft最愛的布丁，可是有鑑於他早上的“特製”鬆餅，Sherlock決定向店員購買低糖蛋糕--沒有奶油，沒有配料的戚風蛋糕， 空蕩蕩的蛋糕上面插著一塊寫有“畢業快樂”巧克力配片。

哼哼，要是Mycroft早上沒有做特餐，Sherlock還是願意給他買布丁。

因為全素蛋糕基本上是沒有賣，Sherlock還是得等一下才拿到蛋糕，他看了一眼手錶，得快回家了Mycroft應該在路上。

都怪Mycroft，什麼都要特製。

Sherlock打開家門以為沒人，就看到已經穿好正裝Mycroft一臉暗沉的在客廳裡打轉，當他抬頭看到Sherlock才露出放鬆的樣子。

「Sherlock你跑哪去了！」Mycroft不安的心還沒平衡好，一時沒有控制住聲量，聽起來像吼的一般。

Sherlock不明所以被吼了一下，心情也不爽了，想慶祝的心也像是被潑了一盤水冷掉，「我不過是買個東西，你也要控制成這樣嗎？」

Mycroft意識到自己的錯，卻也不好解釋為何不安，他只能彊硬的説，「抱歉，我不是那個意思。……去換衣服吧時間不早了。」

Sherlock哼一聲，故意把蛋糕從半高的位置放手摔在桌上走進盥洗室，獨留Mycroft一個人尷尬的摸摸鼻子。

看到甜品店的紙袋，Mycroft苦笑著，這下子兩人關系又惡劣了一點，可他又沒法説他以為有人綁架了Sherlock這種荒謬話。

他把紙袋放進冰箱，而Sherlock也換好正裝出來，只是領帶的部分空空如也，如Mycroft所想Sherlock就是不太會打領帶，明明在實驗時能做出精細操作卻在這種地方學不來。

Sherlock就站在門邊拿著領帶不説話，只是微微揚起下巴看Mycroft，他還在生氣可是他不想開口請他幫忙，反正遲到了也不關他事。

「過來。」Mycroft哭笑不得，只好放低姿勢做了個請的動作，Sherlock得意洋洋走過去，把領帶丟到他手上，差點就打到Mycroft的臉了。

「別太得寸進尺，Sherly。」Mycroft盯著Sherlock，對白回他一個大白眼，「你再不快點你就用跑了，Mike。」

Sherlock把下巴揚高好讓Mycroft給他打領帶，從下巴到鎖骨形成一段完美的曲線。Mycroft低頭，兩人的氣息互相交纏，他嗅到了Sherlock噴上香水混合個人的味道，柑橘香調令Sherlock原本冷漠的氣息變得溫暖，這下有點把持不住。

「你怎麼用香水了。」

連Mycroft也聽得出他自己聲音有點沙啞，滿滿嫉妒盤旋在心裡，他弟弟還是有喜歡的人了。Sherlock只是挑眉，假裝沒聽到。

Mycroft承認他有點受傷了，連帶手都有點發抖，他閉上眼穩住雙手，再掙眼時他行雲流水的給Sherlock打了一個完美的領帶，然後微微退後觀看他。

貼身剪裁襯托出少年的身材，黑白的西裝令他看來更成熟，香水則把他的氣息收斂，不説話的話Sherlock就像一個溫柔的陽光青年。

這一切都不再是他的。

Mycroft突然覺得眼睛有點酸。

Sherlock摸摸領帶也不用照鏡子，他從來都相信Mycroft。他經過Mycroft的身邊來到門口，停頓了一下再把門打開。

「Thank you, brother mine.」

* * *

兩人最後還是坐計程車了，原因是Mycroft不想Sherlock的西裝變皺，而Sherlock認為是他的哥哥犯懶了。

在路上他們依舊為Mycroft的體重和糖尿病而拌嘴，可憐的計程司機就這樣聽了一路，Mycroft本想給小費也被對方拒絕巴不得他們趕緊下車。

「反正你就簽完名等我，你知道地點對吧？」Mycroft在進去後台前還在叮嚀著，Sherlock不耐煩的揮手讓他快點進去，Mycroft答應過的事從來沒有做不到 ，他全世界只相信Mike了。

眼看Mycroft進去了，Sherlock連忙去取花店的花，他把花架在肩上走進禮堂引起所有人注目禮。英俊的怪胎弟弟配上一大束鮮花，看樣子還是送給他哥哥冰山男，每個人都覺得有種説不上的怪異感。

他靠在角落等待開始，雖然他今天噴了香水但依舊沒人願意靠近怪胎，Sherlock也不在意，正當他要宣告實驗失敗時有人靠過來了。

「喲…Sherlock……」女孩有點害羞打招呼，是Molly Hooper，化學課的小組長。「你…你今天穿西裝特別帥。」

「…呃……謝謝…？」Sherlock其實也沒想到有人會過來還讚美他，平常只有媽咪説他帥，而Mycroft？ 叫他鳥巢頭已經是最禮貌了。「有什麼事嗎？」

「嗯！其實我想找……」

「要是找舞伴的話，我是建議你找12點方向的穿黑白間條男生，他同樣尋找舞伴而且身高更為合適你。」

「呃…不是舞伴……」

「不是舞伴那我有什麼可以幫到你？」

Molly有點緊張，雙手在背後互相摩擦著，「我想向你…」

「Yoyo！典禮要開始了！」Jim的聲音打斷了Molly的話，兩人之間充滿了尷尬，Molly只得站在Sherlock身邊一起看向舞台。

「我們先請畢業生代表作致辭，有請--Mycroft Holmes！掌聲！」

Mycroft在眾人掌聲和注視下走上舞台，他感覺到了腎上腺素上升，手掌微微出汗，他注意到角落的Sherlock。

此時的他眼神只有他。

「我相信在座沒有人想聽我説廢話，所以我們速戰速決。」

他選擇了另一份講稿。

「這三年來，想必大家都有所得著，也有珍貴回憶，那些人可能稱作朋友並可能稱作敵人，因為你們互相爭鬥都只為最好。」

一直沒説，其實我還是感謝你跳級，陪我在無聊的金魚缸裡三年，也令我確定了未來。

「不論你們在將來的哪裡能發熱發光，或是哪怕一生一事無成，你們還是你們。」

哪怕未來的你真的當海盜當科學家，怎麼樣的你都好。

「只要不忘初衷，做自己喜歡的事去，你永遠能找到理解，支持你的人，他們會陪伴著你。」

我希望你快樂自由，而我則成為你最大後盾。

「這樣才是最好的人生。」

盡我所能。

「謝謝各位，盡情享受你的舞會。」

Sherlock，你會聽見嗎？

台下一片掌聲對於冰山男的支持，Mycroft在台上看不見Sherlock的表情，但他希望有傳給Sherlock知道，就算他是一廂情願，至少他試著説了。

今後Sherlock的任何決定他也接受。

當Mycroft要下台時Jim卻攔住他的去路，Mycroft頓時有不好的想法。只見Jim拍著Mycroft的肩自顧自説，「謝謝代表致辭！好一個做自己！大家也有聽到吧？大家期待接下來的表演嗎！」

台下熱烈回應著Jim，Mycroft不安的看向Sherlock的方向。這都和彩排不一樣，這個時侯他已經下台了其他不關他的事了。Sherlock也皺著眉，不是説致辭完就下台了嗎？

「我們有請——The Woman！Irene！」舞台的燈光照向另一邊，一身紅色勁裝的Irene出現在舞台上，前後深V的設計引起全場的騷動，她向Mycroft伸出了手，Mycroft此時已經知道Jim和Irene的主意了，他的臉再無血色。

「你瘋了！JIM MORIARTY!」

Mycroft低哮著但是台下沒人聽見。

「喲，我説過我要燒灼你的心--Sherlock。」Jim也低聲回應對方，轉身就給他判了死刑。

「由Mycroft Holmes和～Irene Adler為各位領舞！讓我們今天有好的開始！」

全埸氣氛來到最高點，而Mycroft也落入深淵。

Mycroft只覺得天旋地轉，當他看向那個角落時，只剩下一個女生拿著原本的花看著大門，而大門也剛好關上了。

「Mycroft Holmes，開始你的表演吧！」

* * *

Mycroft騙了他？

Sherlock看著上舞台上的男女，是不是下一秒手就要牽起來了呢？他覺得耳鳴頭暈，心臟開始抽痛。

「Sherlock？你沒事吧？」Molly看到Sherlock卷起身子臉開始出冷汗覺得慌張，前一秒對方還好好的，想去扶對方卻被拍開。

Sherlock聽不見Molly的話，他把手上的花塞給對方就打開大門跑了。Sherlock用力的跑只想逃離了現場，他不想再留在那裡了，手上的花都令人燙手。

他不知道自己在逃什麽，他腦海一片空白，只靠著身體本能在行動，直到他再也跑不動，直直的倒草地上。

Sherlock用力捉住心房前的襯衣，慢慢地把自己曲成一團。

他痛得想挖出心臟，他想停止痛苦卻無處入手，Sherlock第一次知道什麽是心碎的感覺，在書上他知道當一個人極度難過之時，心臟就會抽痛。

不過是Mycroft的不守信用，他不必如此在意，Sherlock。

他理智告訴他要平靜才不會再痛，他試著背圓週率，背雪萊的詩句，甚至抓破手臂了，那種心痛都不曾停止，甚至腦海一直出現和Mycroft一起的回憶。

宮殿裡的Sherlock用背靠著那道Mycroft的房間的門想撐住不給他們出來，卻發現所有房門都打開，所有事情回憶都和Mycroft有所關連。

「Sherly.」

Mycroft就是架構他世界的人。

「Brother mine.」

Sherlock倒在宮殿在地上，眼看他的宮殿一點一點破裂，快要崩潰。

他難過。

他哭泣。

「 I always stay with you,Sherlock.」

他愛上自己的哥哥所以才心酸會心痛。

Mike.

在現實裡，在宮殿裡，再也沒人會來救他了。

「Sherlock！」

有人把他拉起身，緊緊抱住了他，那力道基乎是想把對方融入體內，連Sherlock痛得張開眼，理應在舞台上的Mycroft正抱住他，Sherlock的覺得更難過了。

「Mycroft，你騙了我。」Sherlock的聲音因為哭泣而沙啞，他的手一直在推開Mycroft可是對方根本不為所動。

「我發誓，我從不騙你。」Mycroft聽到心也碎，他抱得更緊了，自長大後他何嘗捨得讓Sherlock受過一點丁傷，「以後我都不騙你，好嗎？」

Sherlock放棄攻擊對方，把手放在Mycroft背上像一個虛抱，他想從對方得到一個保證。

「你愛我嗎，Mycroft？…我指性慾愛情那種，你剛剛説你從不騙我……」

Sherlock的問題令Mycroft僵硬，是被Sherlock發現了嗎？他閉上眼視死如歸，「……我愛你，從你小時候的家人的愛，到你長大時已經變成愛情的愛。」

Mycroft放鬆手等待Sherlock的推開他，同時罵他死變態而一邊打他之類。他從不認為Sherlock也會愛他。

Mycroft等了好久Sherlock也沒反應，正當他要張開眼時卻被對方推倒在地上，Mycroft吃痛抬頭看向Sherlock，Sherlock就騎在他的身上讓他不能動彈。

只見月光之下的Sherlock雖然還在哭泣，但表情卻是在笑的， Mycroft愣在原地不知道要做何反應。

「啊，我們都是白痴兄弟。」Sherlock抹掉眼前的淚，伸手固定Mycroft的頭。

Sherlock俯下身子 ，吻上去。

「！」

兩人的雙唇接觸之時，某處空虛的地方被填滿，是對彼此的佔有慾，長久在兩人心中的被無視的愛意。

也許兩人都是第一人毫無技巧可言，這是一個亂七八糟的吻，兩人的吻都兇猛而侵略性。Sherlock用牙齒咬Mycroft的唇，對方吃痛但也沒推開，反而主動用手按著Sherlock的頭困住對方，Sherlock鬆口被對方有機可乘，Mycroft加深兩人的吻，進一步吸吮他的唇，彼此的唾液互相交纏，呼吸之間只有彼此氣息。

當兩人都到逹生理極限只能分開，彼此都氣虛看著對方，某處的堅挺都反應著兩人互相好感的事實。

「Sherlock…你知道你在做什麼嗎。」 Mycroft還是不敢相信Sherlock接受了自己，更沒想到對方會吻住自己，這一切來得太突然。「我們是兄弟……是兄弟…」

Sherlock看見Mycroft露出受傷的樣子，頓時明白了前天樹下的Mycroft為何難過。

「Mike，你從來都那麼膽小，倫理在天才之間是不管用。」

Sherlock雙手輕拍Mycroft的臉往中間推擠，令Mycroft唇微突看起來像金魚嘴。

「就是因為我所以你才向世界妥協，不然你根本不屑所有人。看，你才是金魚，Mike。」

「而我不妥協也是因為你在。」

Sherlock站起來對Mycroft伸出手，就像當年Mycroft對他一樣，其實Mycroft才是那個更需要他的人。

「你會在我身邊對吧？」

就算全世界唾棄你，討厭你，背叛你，我都在。

「當然，Brother mine.」

有點哭腫的眼睛滿足的彎成新月樣。

正文END


	6. Chapter 6

背德與叛逆番外 nc17

當晚表白過後，Mycroft和Sherlock兩個人還是先回家了。畢竟兩人都在草裡滾了一圈，這下不清理好母親發現可要生氣。  
  
一路上Sherlock 纏著Mycroft問「到底什麼時候愛上他，到底愛他什麼，你再一聲我愛你看看」，Mycroft忍耐著不回答，心裡想著回家你就沒得得瑟了。  
  
當兩人回到家先走進浴室，先進來的Mycroft就開好熱水，而Sherlock才剛把外套脫下架好，就被Mycroft拉進花灑低下把Sherlock被粗暴的吻著，而他也順勢的閉上眼伸手環在對方脖子上，享受自己哥哥猛烈的攻勢。  
  
Mycroft空出另一只手扣住對方下巴微微用力，Sherlock不得不張開嘴給Mycroft有機會伸進舌頭與他糾纏著。Sherlock沒想過自己的嘴巴是如此敏感，耳邊除了淫穢的水聲就是彼此急促的氣息，以及互相滿足的呻吟。  
  
Mycroft的長腿架在Sherlock的中間，Sherlock忍不住的把人拉得更近好讓他磨蹭著，兩人濕透的衣服緊貼在皮膚身上，磨擦的快感更為直接令Sherlock分心不再注意接吻。  
  
Mycroft當然知道他的小動作，他們分開接吻，一絲銀絲連在兩人中間在斷開。Sherlock伸出舌頭舔舐斷掉的銀絲，而Mycroft就把手指壓在他嘴唇上，Sherlock也舔上他的手指， 甚至張開了嘴吸吮起來，身高的原因下Sherlock仰著頭的角度令Mycroft深呼吸，下體越發硬延。Sherlock 察覺到他的反應，更是用虎牙咬他的指尖，眼神滿是得瑟的笑意。  
  
「你以為自己贏了我是嗎？」  
  
Mycroft有點生氣了，他用手指夾弄對方的舌頭，一邊模仿著抽插的動作，Sherlock生理反應下分泌出更多津液從嘴角流下。白色的襯衣在吸滿水的情況變得透明，半透出Sherlock的褐紅色的乳尖，Mycroft用手捏起它的尖端，有 有節奏的玩弄它，精準的揉捏和按壓令Sherlock不自覺挺起胸部，乳尖更是被玩弄得挺立起來。  
  
「你像女人一樣了。」Mycroft滿足的拉扯他的乳尖，引得Sherlock一聲驚呼，他才第一次知道自己的乳頭也是敏感帶。  
  
「痛感你也覺得快樂嗎？Brother mine.」Mycroft抽出對方口中的手指，像摸貓咪一樣摸他的下巴。「可不要變成M？」  
  
「現在的你我更想叫你女王。」Sherlock在性事贏不了嘴上卻不會輸給Mycroft，後者挑眉把Sherlock壓著令他跪下。  
  
「那就向我跪拜，馴服於我腳下。」Mycroft毫無羞恥心的收下這稱號，並把他的頭壓向自己堅挺的下體， 濕瀝瀝的西裝褲勾勒出陽具的外觀， Sherlock隔著都能感覺到它的熾熱，大概Sherlock總算理解為何世上有陽具崇拜的理由。  
  
「我的天，你這樣也可以走神？」Mycroft受不了Sherlock一而再再而三的走神，他解開拉鏈後一並把內褲拉下，挺立的陽具順應彈出。Mycroft再次伸手扣Sherlock的下巴，然後把陽具一點的放進去。  
  
「收起牙齒，Sherly…做得好。」Mycroft看著Sherlock盡力放松的含著他的下體，雙眼泛著淚光的樣子大大滿足他的佔有欲。他摸著Sherlock的頭擺動下身慢慢抽插，而Sherlock因為第一次雖然覺得痛苦，但聽見Mycroft因為他不時用力吸吮頂端所發出的呻吟，從而滿足自己好勝心。  
  
Mycroft閉上眼頭仰後靠牆，手不自覺的捉緊Sherlock的頭髮，以第一次來説比起肉體快感，架禦自己兄弟服務自己的心靈快感更滿足了他。  
  
「Sherly…要射了…哈…哼…！」Mycroft把自己拔出並用手擼動，不一會就射出白稠，而Sherlock也來不及反應閉上嘴，白稠就射到他臉上，更多落到他嘴中，苦澀的味道在他嘴中蔓延，Sherlock轉頭的吐出來，這滋味可不怎樣。  
  
Mycroft抱歉的拿起花灑幫Sherlock清洗他的臉和嘴，Sherlock沒好氣的搶過來自己弄，Mycroft也就摸摸鼻子。  
  
「你爽了我沒爽。」Sherlock指著自己的下面，雖然剛有點軟掉可是還算挺立。Mycroft自知理虧，也就跪下來用嘴幫他服務。  
  
他用舌舔起拉鏈再用牙齒拉下，Sherlock的陽具就隔著內褲，而Mycroft也不急就這樣用他的舌尖描繪它的形狀，可憐的Sherlock哪受過這種刺激，腿都快軟了，他急躁的把內褲脫下，陽具彈出還打到Mycroft的臉上，Mycroft也不怒還笑了一聲，他弟弟還是太少自慰了？  
  
Mycroft回想自己看過的影片，除了用嘴巴吸吮外，更是用手撫摸Sherlock的大腿內側。Sherlock受不了的整個人彎起來，雙手得架Mycroft頭上才勉強站得往。  
  
「Mike...Mike....哼！」  
  
Mycroft除了吸吮後還用手嚕動他的柱身，配合擺動之下Sherlock根本沒兩下就棄械了，大概兩人都沒想到那樣快，白稠就這樣射滿Mycroft嘴中，而Sherlock的姿勢架著令Mycroft不能退開，幾乎所有的都射在裡面，他別無他法。  
  
當Sherlock起身時，就看見自己的哥哥竟然把自己的東西都呑下去，除了滿滿的驚雅更是大大的滿足，Sherlock都沒敢呑的東西， 潔癖狂的Mycroft竟然呑下了。  
  
Sherlock忍不住抱住Mycroft親吻他，更舌舔他的嘴巴，嘗到自己的苦澀也不在意，畢竟他哥都不在意。Mycroft黑著臉接受他的吻，只有他知道再不呑下去他就要窒息而亡，但他也願意呑，只不過下次還是要點準備。  
  
「Mike,我愛你。」  
  
「……就因為這樣才愛我？」  
  
「啊，不只吧。」  
  
兩人對視著，再次交換一個吻。  
  
「所有我都愛，包括你的小肚子。」  
  
「…Sherlock你就一定那樣掃興嗎？」  
  
番外1 END


End file.
